Love's Revenge
by mangatemptresshikaru
Summary: Naruto goes out to check the perimeter of Team 7's camp in the second stage of the Chuunin Exams only to be the victim of a brutal surprise attack. SasuNaru, ?Naru, Oneshot


**Hi, people! I'm typing this story out because I'm trying to get my creative juices flowing. It's a one shot (yay! I'll finally be able to say I've posted a complete story!) and it takes place in the Forest of Death at the Chuunin Exams. I made everyone two years older. Team 7 is fourteen and the sound ninja(Zaku, Dosu, Kin) are sixteen. It's based off of the actual episode... when you read it, you'll see what I'm talking about. The citrus is mild in acidity in my opinion. I hope you like this and please review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so stop asking you stupid SOBs!!**

**-- **

"Mmm... Nnh... Sasuke, let's not do this here." Naruto laid a hand on Sasuke's chest as his lover's mouth continued to roam farther down his neck. "Sakura is... ah... right over there."

"I don't care. I want you, Naruto." Sasuke murmured against his skin as he unzipped the orange jacket hindering him.

Naruto stopped him in the process of that action. "Please, Sasuke. Let's just wait until this portion of the Exam is over. Aren't I worth that to you? We can't afford any distractions right now."

Sasuke sighed. "You're right. Yes, you're worth it to me a thousand times over. You know I can't control the way you make me feel sometimes. And you did start this."

Naruto grinned. "I know. And the feeling's mutual. Besides, it's one of the things I love about you."

Naruto planted a gentle kiss on his forehead before standing. "I'll be right back."

Sasuke rose up on his elbow. "Where are you going?"

"To use the bathroom." He answered. "Don't worry. I'll scope out the perimeter of the camp since I'm already up."

"Okay." Sasuke nodded. "Don't be long."

"I won't." Naruto promised.

--

Naruto zipped his pants, turning.

Suddenly, a hand covered his mouth from behind, an arm wrapping around his waist. "Mmph! Mnmunh!" Naruto thrashed against his attacker.

"Shh. Don't make a sound, Naruto."

His eyes widened. The voice was male and slightly familiar though he couldn't place it to the exact participant in the Exams.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked, the hand at his waist drifting lower to his zipper.

Naruto stiffened as the person began to slide his pants slowly down, shaking his head wildly.

He heard a low chuckle. "Too bad. I had hoped you'd taken notice of me. I've certainly been keeping an eye on you. My name is Zaku."

Naruto was turned around and he found himself looking into dark eyes. He looked up to see that he was a ninja of the Sound. It was no wonder he hadn't heard his approach.

Naruto wrenched away from the hand over his mouth. "What do you want?"

"I thought that was obvious." Zaku smirked. "I know that you're into this because you're Sasuke Uchiha's bitch."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Naruto spat angrily.

"The hell I don't. You do know that he's only experimenting with you. He's trying to figure out if he's a fag or not and he knows that you're the only one pathetic enough to except him."

"Shut up." Naruto growled.

"Enough talk, let's get to the fun part." Zaku declared, pushing him to the ground.

Naruto reached for the kunai at his side only to discover that it wasn't there.

"Looking for these?" Zaku flicked his wrist, displaying all of Naruto's weaponry before tossing them aside.

Zaku's hand closed around his throat and Naruto coughed hoarsely. It burned, it felt as if someone was tearing the inside of his throat out.

Finally, Zaku moved his hand. "Don't worry, Naru-chan. It's only temporary."

He opened his mouth to ask what he was talking about only to find that no sound came forth.

"You can't talk." Zaku answered his unspoken question. "Only I can hear you."

Naruto shook his head wildly as Zaku began to undress himself from the waist down.

"No! Leave me alone!" Naruto yelled.

"No one can hear you, Naruto. Only me." Zaku laughed, pinning the blonde beneath him. "I've watched you since this test began and I will have you."

"No..." Naruto whispered as he felt the older boy at his entrance.

Zaku covered his mouth with his own. "No one can hear you, Naruto." He reminded against his warm skin, thrusting into him.

Naruto gasped, arching into him, tears of pain flooding his eyes. "Ah!... Please stop..."

Zaku moved against him, grinding their hips together as his mouth trailed down his neck.

Naruto groaned when Zaku bot the sensitive curve of his neck hard enough to draw blood. "Unh..."

"Feel free to make any sounds that you want. I actually like my partners noisy. It's a real turn-on."

"I hate you! I hope you burn in hell!" Naruto cursed.

"Aw, how hurtful. Because I'm not Sasuke, the man of your dreams? Tell me, Naruto. Could he put it to you like this?" Zaku smirked, grabbing Naruto's semi-hard erection, stroking it into life.

Naruto moaned at the brunette's intimate touch, unwanted sensation flowing through him. "Oh... Any day of the fucking week, you sorry sonofabitch!"

Zaku slammed into the blonde as he continued to pump him.

Naruto knew what was coming when the older teen stilled above him, closing his eyes as Zaku emptied his essence in a hot rush inside of him.

"Mm..." Zaku brushed a kiss over his lips. "Much better than Kin. You would've been phenomenal if you had actually participated but I'll take what I can get."

"I hate you. I hate you with everything I have within me."

"Sorry to hear that, Naruto." Zaku murmured as he withdrew from him.

Naruto winced, but other than that, made no sign of physical awareness.

"Are you that weak, Naruto, that you can't-" Zaku noticed the blood on the ground beneath the younger boy. "Ah. I take it you haven't been properly fucked before. Apparently the great Sasuke Uchiha in talentless in one aspect."

"You're the one that can't do anything right, dick for brains." Naruto retorted. "Don't you ever speak his name, you sick bastard!"

"While we're on the dick subject, yours seems to still be at attention." Zaku chuckled as he kissed his way down Naruto's body. "Do you want me to suck you off, Naruto?"

"Don't touch me!" Naruto cried. "Haven't you done enough to me? You don't even know me!"

"I know that I want you." He declared. "That's all that matters."

Zaku took the blonde's hardened member into his mouth, sucking him deeper as Naruto writhed beneath him.

"No! Stop!" Naruto tried to scoot away but Zaku grasped him tightly, making him gasp.

Zaku flicked his tongue over the head, delighted at the younger boy's moans and the small amount of salty sweet liquid that coated the inside of his mouth.

"Come for me, Naruto." Zaku said around his shaft. "Scream for me. Let me taste you for real."

"AH! Unh..." Naruto groaned as he came full force, filling Zaku's mouth with his essence.

"Mm..." Zaku pulled off, tipping his head back as he swallowed the liquid warmth. "You taste wonderful, Naruto."

Zaku bent his head again, licking him clean. "That was kind of quick, Naruto. Are you ready for another round? I've got nothing but time for you..."

"Please... Just go away..." Naruto shook with sobs that only Zaku could hear, tears streaming down his face.

"Hm." Zaku pulled his pants up and stood, smirking at the pathetic condition of the blonde. "We'll meet up again. You'll beg to come with me."

Zaku placed his foot on Naruto's chest, leaning his weight onto it as he looked into the seemingly lifeless eyes.

Naruto wheezed at the pressure, his lungs burning from lack of oxygen.

Finally, Zaku lifted his foot and Naruto gasped for air, which immediately left him when the brunette rammed his foot into his abdomen.

Naruto coughed violently as blood rose in his throat. He turned his head, the red liquid splashing onto the ground.

"Let's see if your pretty boy Sasuke want you now." Zaku laughed.

"Naruto?"

--

Sasuke walked silently, masking his chakra as he moved quickly, searching for his boyfriend. He'd given him plenty of time, fifteen minutes, but he still hadn't returned to camp.

Hearing a rustle, he turned, heading in that direction.

"Let's see if your pretty boy Sasuke wants you now." A voice declared, laughing.

What he saw made his blood run cold. "Naruto?"

The dark-haired man whirled. "Shit!" He turned, running away.

Sasuke automatically reached for the kunai at his side, throwing it.

The man barely moved in time, the blade whizzing by and slicing his sleeve as he escaped.

Sasuke ran to his love, falling to his knees beside him. "Naruto..."

The blonde's eyes were barely open, legs spread wide with his pants around his ankles, blood in a small pool beneath him. Red marks adorned his body, purple bruises resembling fingerprints on his wrists, angry red bite marks on his neck, trails of blood coming from the corner of his mouth that led to another puddle of the liquid.

Sasuke cradled him in his arms, tears of anger and sadness running down his face. "I'm so sorry, Naruto. You're going to be alright. I love you, Naruto." Sasuke pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Everything will be okay. I'll always want you, need you. I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Naruto attempted to smile through his pain and exhaustion. "I love you, too, Sasuke. "Always."

Sasuke barely heard the words of affection and anger flared within him. "I'll make that bastard pay, Naruto. I promise."

--

Sasuke gently cleaned his wounds, bandaging them with the supplies of the first aid survival kit from his mission pack.

Sasuke spread his legs just as gently and Naruto tensed. "It's just me, Naruto. He can't hurt you now. I won't let him."

"I just... don't want you to see me like this." Naruto whispered sadly.

"This isn't your fault." Sasuke told him. "Let me take care of you."

Naruto averted his eyes as the raven continued. "Hurry, please. I don't want Sakura to wake up and-"

"I don't care about Sakura. I'm not half doing this and I'm going to make sure you're okay." Sasuke declared.

And he did, so sweet and gentle that Naruto wanted to cry.

Sasuke slid their mats together and pulled Naruto close, embracing him.

"Sasuke, if Sakura wakes up first, she'll see us like this and-"

"I don't care if they know anymore. All that matters is you, Naruto. Let me hold you." Sasuke requested softly.

"Okay.."

When he felt the even breathing of Naruto sleeping is when he finally allowed himself to rest.

--

Sasuke awoke, drawing his kunai as he felt a chakra approaching.

He looked over to see Sakura was awake as well.

"Nnh..." Naruto reached for his throat in his sleep, his eyelids fluttering a bit.

He hated to wake him up but things could get dangerous. "Naruto. Naruto, wake up."

"Mm... What is it-" Naruto cut himself off, staring in the direction that Sasuke sensed the unmasked emanations. "No..."

"What is it, Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Do you recognize the chakra?"

Sasuke had forgotten about Naruto's heightened senses and he turned.

"Yes. I recognize the leader's. They're heading straight for us." Naruto informed.

Naruto trembled, trying to control himself in front of the pink haired kunoichi who stared at him.

That immediately let Sasuke know that Naruto's rapist was amongst the ninja.

"Should we move, Sasuke?" Sakura queried.

"No. We'll face them." He declared.

Naruto didn't seem to be hearing any of it, his eyes wide, body quaking.

_Oh, hell yeah. I'm going to make you pay. _Sasuke vowed internally.

--

"Where are we headed, Zaku?" Kin asked as she followed the man.

Zaku ground his teeth together. _Sometimes I wonder why I even started fucking her. The sound of her voice grates on my nerves._ "To get a scroll and complete our mission of observing Sasuke Uchiha. You know that."

"Where did you go last night?" Kin queried. "I thought you went to find one."

"I went to take a piss! Is that okay with you, mother?" Zaku growled in annoyance.

It wasn't exactly a lie. He'd left to do that but he'd decided to spy on Naruto Uzumaki, the sexy teenager that had caught his eye in the earlier part of the Exam. It had been a plus that Sasuke was part of that team, he could stick with the guidelines of his mission. And he'd discovered that Naruto was the Uchiha's lover. So when Naruto left camp, it was only natural to further his research on Sasuke by fucking the blonde. If he took care of his own desire at the same time, it was no problem.

"But-" Kin began.

"Shut up, Kin." Dosu interrupted. "You don't own Zaku so stop acting as if you do. We have a mission to complete for Orochimaru. How much farther?"

"The clearing up ahead and then just a little bit past." Zaku answered.

When they came to the camp they were surprised to see the team waiting.

"So you sensed our approach and remained to fight. How confident of you." Kin remarked.

"Hello, Naruto." Zaku murmured.

Naruto shook his head, backing away as Zaku advanced. "Stay away from me! Get away, get away, get away!"

"Naruto, you coward-" Sakura began.

"Shut up, Sakura! You don't know the story, so just shut up!" Sasuke yelled.

A look of shock passed over her features at his harsh tone.

"What did you do to the boy, Zaku?" Dosu asked. "We've never even seen him- Unless you met him when you went out last night."

"Met is one way to put it." Zaku said.

"Who is he?" Kin demanded.

Dosu chuckled. "So this is the one you told me about. He is beautiful, I'll grant you that, but too beautiful to do something like that."

"Dosu... Zaku... You're gay?" Kin questioned in disbelief.

"Bi." Zaku clarified.

"What are they talking about?" Sakura queried. "What did they do to Naruto? What- Sasuke?"

A reddish orange mark spread across his body from the three comma shapes on his neck, turning black when it covered the majority of him, his eyes blazing red with Sharingan.

"I'll make you sorry you ever laid your filthy hands on the man I love." Sasuke declared.

"Sasuke?" Naruto was barely able to stand he was shaking so uncontrollably. "What's wrong? Why do you look like that?"

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at his lover. "This is for you."

"Let's see how tough you really are." Dosu challenged, running at the Uchiha.

Sasuke laughed, the sound more cold and brittle than amused, a faint smile gracing his lips as his dark lashes lowered. "You aren't the one I want."

Sasuke sidestepped, throwing his arm out at the exact moment Dosu reached him, sending the older teen flying.

Naruto's eyes widened as Dosu skidded across the ground, slamming through trees before coming to a stop in a crumpled heap. "Sasuke! What are you _doing_?"

"He wasn't even the one who fucked your precious Naruto. I am." Zaku chuckled. "You didn't have to take your frustration out on Dosu. Why don't you fight me?"

Zaku charged at Sasuke who responded by running toward him.

Zaku threw his fist forward but it was caught by Sasuke so he tried the other.

Sasuke grabbed both of Zaku's fists, flipping over him, twisting his arms behind as he placed a foot on the brunette's back.

"You seem very attached to these arms of yours." Sasuke declared. "These arms that you used to pin Naruto beneath you, the hands that caressed him even after he begged you to stop."

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered.

Zaku's eyes widened as Sasuke pulled back on his wrists even as his foot pressed forward. "You freak! All of this over one guy! It's not like he was a virgin!"

Sasuke's smile grew into a wide grin as he slowly pulled back, Zaku's screams echoing throughout the forest as his limbs bent back at an unnatural angle.

Naruto gasped, running for the Uchiha as Sasuke raised his foot over the other teen's head.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, no!" Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven, pressing his face into his back. "No... Please stop. I've never seen you like this. Please... just stop."

Sasuke lowered his foot back to the ground, reaching up to intertwine their hands.

Oh, he hadn't done nearly enough. If this team managed to make it to the tower, they had better pray to any and all gods they possessed. If he got paired with Zaku in the preliminaries, he was going to kill him.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

"I love you, too, Naruto." Sasuke said.

The curse mark slowly receded.

--

**Thank you for reading this one shot. Please review. I hope you liked it. I wrote this a while ago and it's taken me some time to get it posted. I'm sorry to those who like SasuSaku, but I just loathe it, and I hated it when Sakura was all pressed against Sasuke in the series. I flipped some roles and used parts of the dialogue from the episode, tweaked just a bit. I was inspired to do this from out of nowhere when I realized that I had never really seen a ZakuNaru of any kind. Hope it's acceptable. I know I'm supposed to be updating my other stories but I'm hoping that dishing this out will get my creative juices flowing. I'm half way through each chapter of all of my stories. I hope to see you all again soon. **

**Mangatemptresshikaru**


End file.
